GONE
by Park Beichan
Summary: Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu hingga napas ini berhenti. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini. Bukan akhir seperti ini yang kuinginkan. mengertilah dan kembalilah, sayang - Chanyaeol Chanbaek GS slight : Hunhan


_Kedua mata kecil itu menatap sendu sejoli yang tengah menikmati romansa yang tengah tercipta. Dengan bibir getir dan napas yang mulai tersengal, wanita bersurai hitam menunduk untuk sekedar menarik napas panjang. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah handphone yang bertengger manis di pinggir menu yang tengah ia santap._

 _Dalam sesak yang telah terurai begitu pekat, ia berusaha untuk tak terisak maupun tergagap._

" _Ya, by."_

 _Gadis itu memukul pelan dada kirinya untuk mengurangi sesak hati yang ia rasakan._

" _Kau dimana? Apakah kau sibuk, chan?"_

" _Di kantor, by. Ya, pekerjaanku begitu menumpuk. Ada apa?"_

" _Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu, chan."_

 _Tanpa kuasa penuh, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata sang wanita_

" _Baiklah, aku tau. Sudah dulu ya, by."_

 _Rematan kuat gadis itu berikan kepada handphone yang tak bersalah. Gigitan kuat ia berikan pada bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isak tangis yang ia keluarkan._

" _Kau kuat, Byun.. hikss. Kau kuat."_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

 _Ayunan kaki yang menggantung tercipta begitu berirama. Terasa berbeda dengan detak jantung yang begitu cepat._

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan, by?"_

 _Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan menatap sosok tinggi rupawan yang sampai saat ini tetap menghuni hatinya begitu kuasa dengan senyum manis._

" _Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian hidupku, chan." Gadis itu menatap langit biru bercampur gumpalan abu-abu yang begitu pekat, "Aku menyadari jika aku tak cukup menyenangkan, baik, cantic, dan sempurna untukmu, namun selama ini aku terus berusaha untuk menjadi pantas bagimu. Yeah, namun sekarang aku tau jika semua itu ternyata sia-sia." Kekehan kecil sirat kekecewaan terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun._

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

" _Chanyeol, mungkin keputusanku adalah hal yang selama ini kau nantikan. Mungkin keputusanku adalah hal yang terindah untukmu." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu semakin mengernyit mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu_

" _Berbahagialah, Chan. Aku melepasmu. Berbahagialah bersama dia yang kau cintai. Hehe, kita akhiri hubungan ini ya, chan. Aku membebaskanmu dariku."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan, by?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sendu melihat raut terkejut di wajah Chanyeol. Entah, Baekhyun tak dapat memahami arti emosi yang dipancarkan mata Chanyeol. Terlalu rumit dan tak terurai. Namun, hanya satu yang Baekhyun pahami dari sorot mata yang Chanyeol berikan._

 _Dia telah ditarik pergi dari kenyamanan hati Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol telah menendangnya pergi tanpa ia sadari._

 _Dan itu kenyataan_

 _Bukanlah ilusi maupun delusi._

" _Kita akhiri hubungan ini, chan. Toh, kau saat ini tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Yeah, aku melepasmu. Berbahagialah dengan kekasih barumu." Baekhyun berdiri dengan menghempas pelan jemari Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, "Tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Chan. Karena selama ini aku tak buta dan tak menutup mata dari hubungan mu dengan dia. Aku hanya tutup mulut dan pura-pura tak mengetahuinya."_

" _Kau tak mengerti, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, aku tak mengerti cara berpikirmu, Chan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau mau. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau mencari kenyamanan dari orang lain. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk merelakanmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama dia yang bisa mengerti dirimu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan kepala yang menggeleng begitu kentara, "Apa arti sebuah kalimat yang hanya terucap di bibir, Chan?" Baekhyun mencoba melepas genggaman erat Chanyeol, "Berbahagialah, atas semua kenangan yang kau berikan padaku."_

" _Tidak, Baek." Gelengan kalut Chanyeol berikan, "Kau tak mengerti."_

" _Chan, kau tak perlu bersembunyi lagi untuk berbahagia bersama dia. Sungguh, maafkan aku yang baru memutuskan untuk melepasmu saat ini. Aku begitu egois untuk menahanmu sebagai kekasihku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol, "Terimakasih, Chan. Dan selamat tinggal."_

"BAEKHYUN!"

"BAEKHYUN! TIDAK! BAEKHYUN!"

"JANGAN PERGI! BAEKHYUN! TIDAKK!"

Rontaan kesetanan terjadi lagi di bangsal putih nomer 61. Semua telinga yang waras pun bergaung sedih melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh kurus itu semakin meronta dengan gila.

"Apakah Chanyeol tak akan pernah sembuh, Hun?" wanita muda besurai coklat muda itu berujar sedih. Usapan lembut ia rasakan di lengan kirinya.

"Kita berdoa yang tebaik untuk Chanyeol, Lu."

Wanita itu menunduk sedih mengingat kejadian tragis yang mampu membuatnya tergoncang. Itu sudah hampir lima tahun ia kehilangan sahabat mungil nan cantiknya. Sudah hampir lima tahun pula ia melihat adik lelaki satu-satunya seperti ini.

"Apakah ini hukuman yang diberikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, Hun?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Lu. Kau akan membuat Baekhyun sedih di alam sana."

Isakan kecil terdengar begitu miris, "Baekhyun meninggalkan kami. Hiks. Mengapa dia begitu jahat, Hun? Mengapa ia harus meninggalkan kami dengan begitu menyakitkan?" Luhan terisak begitu parah, "Chanyeol… Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. hikss.. Chanyeol tak pernah berselingkuh… perempuan yang selama ini dilihat Baekhyun adalah sepupu kami.. hiks.. Aku begitu bodoh menuruti sandiwara konyol Chanyeol.. hiks."

Sehun mengangguk miris setiap mendengar penyesalan Luhan tentang rencana bodoh Chanyeol untuk memberi kejutan kepada Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, Lu. Kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Berharap dikehidupan yang mendatang mereka akan berjumpa dan bersatu."

 _Cintailah mereka yang mencintaimu. Jagalah hati mereka yang mencintaimu. Karena tak ada yang mengetahui kapan ajal akan menemuimu_


End file.
